I would like some cake with a side of Freedom
by LaylaSciacallo
Summary: Arriving in New York is the start of your adventure but where do you go from there? This is a reader x Alfred F. Jones aka America story rated T for a little bit of cursing please don't hesitate to share with friends!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I am doing this on crappy word pad, it does not have spell check. I can not help that. Also I suck at grammar please do not judge the story on my shitty excuse for grammar This is a you x America(Alfred F. Jones) you will see this : _ please just kinda replace it with your name or with character name of your choosing I guess. Please enjoy its supposed to be a silly and cute thing.**

Chapter 1 : Arrival

You arrive in the beautiful town of New York City. You look around, taking in all the sights and sounds of the wonderful town. You do not even know where to start. You start to walk around trying to look at everything. You grab a newspaper and look at it. Well the first thing you needed to do was find a place to stay and a place to work. Looking at the newspaper you try to find something suitable. Then there it was a two in one! It was a cute little restaurant that needed a waitress and the owner needed a roommate. You stand up and give a little yip. Your lucky stars in align today! You look at the address and call for a cab.

You arrive at the little corner restaurant with little trouble. There was some traffic but hopefully if you get this you won't have to worry bout that stuff. You fix your hair a bit and take a deep breath and muster up your best smile and walk in and gape a little. It was a super cute little cafe. The walls were black and white striped with pictures of costumers in all kinds of getups. The flooring was black and white tile work with flecks of, was it pink? You glanced around and saw all kinds of pastel kind of colors from pretty pink to a sky blue. The you looked at the people. There were defiantly quite the variety, from elderly people to kids in high school, and some were even dressed in Lolita style clothes. You start to get really excited and bounce a little and then check yourself. Can't get too excited, don't want to be let down to harshly. You go up to the counter full of pastry treats and ring the bell.

"Uhm please give me a moment!" A voice yelled followed by a loud crash and some coughing. A man came out from behind the back covered in flour. You try not to laugh but find it kind of hard not to. The man started to laugh with you and started to slowly brush off the flour your laughter started to quite down as you started to see his features slowly. He wore cute glasses and behind them really beautiful blue eyes, it would sound cheesy to compare them to the sky but that was their color. The color of blue of when you are out in the mountains and the sky is crystal clear kind of blue. He dusted off his face some more to show and angular jawline. He then moved to his hair, it was a pretty kind of gold color with a cute little curl at the top of his head that curled upwards. He then smiled a heart shattering smile.

"Hi there my name is Alfred! I am the owner of this place. It is nice to meet you, how can I help you today?" he asked with a sweet as honey smile.

You stand there a bit dazed at first and then quickly snap out. You shake it off and smile.  
"Hi my name is _. I saw the ad for here and I would like to take you up on it. I just came here and need a place to stay." you say a bit embarrassed.

He smiled and nodded. "Alright awesome! You are the first to answer that ad and it makes me happy! Now a few questions...do you have any experience? Are you okay with wearing a maid costume, it is modest of course. Can you move in immediately? And lastly are you okay with sharing a bathroom?" he asks the questions quickly, a glint in his eye.

With that little glint you think it is a test to see if you can keep up with fast talking costumers and you smile. "Yes I do a little I worked in a restaurant in my old town. I am okay with it I guess as long as it is modest I suppose. Yes I can move in immediately all my clothes and stuff are in the two bags I am carrying at the moment, and I guess I am okay with sharing a bathroom as long as they do not come barging in while I am talking a shower." you reply as smooth as you possibly could even though your heartbeat was going a mile a minuet and you are pretty sure you can hear it in your ears.

Alfred smiled and started to laugh kind of loudly. "Wow you are pretty awesome! Alright you are hired and are now my new roommate!" he smiled and held out his hand.

You smile more and inwardly jump and shake his hand. Then you came to a bit of realization. "W-wait...your roommate?" you ask nervously. You thought you might be rooming with some other employee not him. You don't know if you could handle that.  
"Yep! Welcome to the gang I hope you enjoy New York and your new life here _! It's going to be super awesome!" he chuckled as you kind of looked a bit at awe at him. This guy was going to be your roommate. This very handsome man, is going to be YOUR roommate. This is probably going to be harder than you thought.

**Sorry it is so short I just wanted to do some introductions and this is more or less a test and stuff. Please leave a comment or two. **


	2. Chapter 2

"I am sorry but did I hear right when you said, you, were going to be my roommate?" you asked a bit flustered.

"Yep you are correct! I will let my cook handle the costumers for now while I show you upstairs. Be back in a moment Francis!" he yelled and took your hand leading you to a door in the back of the store.

You note that his hands are nice and warm, they are pretty shockingly soft as well. The envelop your hand as he opened and closed the door and leads you upstairs.

"I hope you won't mind the mess of the place, I haven't gotten around to cleaning up yet." he smiled a goofy kind of smile and you can't help but smile back.

"Its okay. I am sure its not that...bad." you stammer as you look at the loft in a sort of disbelief. There were clothes everywhere a bit of trash and the couch cushion was on the floor and also dirty dishes. Yep this was defiantly a bachelor's pad.

"Its that bad isn't it?" he asked he looked a bit sad and you wave him off.

"Nothing a good cleaning can't do!" you say and puff up a bit. You really have no clue what you are getting yourself into but you need to make a good impression now.

"Well if you want you can start cleaning and when it comes to closing time I will come up here and help you out." he kicked around a bit of his clothes into a pile.

"Sure that will be perfect!" you reply and set your stuff down in one of the not so dirty corners so you know it will be safe.

"I will have Francis cook us up a awesome dinner to once we get it all cleaned up!" Alfred continued and started to head downstairs back to the shop.

"Sure thing! Sounds great!" you yell down to him and heard the door close you then giggle softly to yourself. Well so far so good right? You have a place to stay and to work and with a really cute guy no less! You turn around and your good mood gets shattered as you look at the room. Did it seem this big a moment ago? It did NOT look this big a moment ago. You sigh and go to the kitchen and look around for some cleaning supplies. No use in putting it off. Good thing you are awesome at cleaning.

~Few Hours Later~

You sigh and wipe the sweat off your face and look at your work. You got a lot accomplished actually now that you look around. You started in the kitchen so that, what was his name? Francis? Could cook. All dishes were done organized and put away. You got the living room cleaned up all the dirty clothes are in a pile in the corner. This guy has a lot of dirty clothes, how does he even have clean clothes? Unless he wasn't wearing clean clothes. You push the thought aside quickly. You also found a pretty nice t.v underneath all the stuff and plugged it up on the table you cleared off. The couch was back in order as well. You also found some comics you found pretty cool and put them on the island that separated the living room from the kitchen. All in all you did an awesome job! You deserve a pat on the back! Someone then patted your back and you let out a not so attractive scream.

"W-Whoa! I am sorry _ I didn't mean to frighten you!" someone yelped.

You look to see Alfred holding his hands you to show you he meant no harm. You clutch your chest in a attempt to still your heart.

"Oh? What is with ze screaming?" a voice called out his accent very prominent. He was defiantly french. A very handsome man with shoulder length golden hair walked up the stairs. His blue eyes widened in surprise at the practically transformed loft. He then saw you and smiled a gorgeous smile and walked right up to you and grabbed your hand.

"Oh mademoiselle! You are truly magnifique to have been able to clean this most wretched place this man called a home!" he cried out making dramatic sort of gestures and you saw Alfred scowl at him and scoff a bit.

"I-it was nothing really." you reply and smile nervously.

"Oh but it was~ I will now make you a meal befitting a princess such as yourself!" he smiled and ran straight to the kitchen taking out ingredients and placing them on the counter.

"Well then while he is doing that why don't I show you to your room?" Alfred asked and pushed his glasses up a bit more.

You smile and pick up your bags. You just hope your room is not that messy, you don't really feel like cleaning again.

"This door is my room." he said pointing to the first door. On it hung the American flag and you smiled a bit. Guess he really likes to show his pride. "This next one is the bathroom." he continued. The second door had a dolphin picture hanging on it and you giggled softly. "And this will be your room." he stopped and moved to the side. This door didn't have anything on it and you open it carefully.

The room was a actual decent size. It was big enough to possibly fit a queen size mattress, a computer desk, a dresser, and maybe a bookshelf and you would still have some room to dance around in it. You kind of gape at its size and look at Alfred who is just smiling at you.

"If the thought of why isn't this my room, its a simple answer. It was too big for me and I didn't really like it and wanted the smaller room." he smiled softly as you kinda tear up a bit. Wow, this guy is so super sweet, and you get to live with this guy.

"Thanks, Alfred." you manage to get out and smile. You set your stuff down and realize you got a lot of stuff to do to make this room more cozy, but with a little hard work it can be done.

"Dinner is ready!" Francis called out.

"Come on lets go eat! Your gonna love his cooking its always like you are eating at a five star restaurant." Alfred beamed and started to walk away.

So this will be your life from now on. Hopefully it will always be this nice.


	3. Chapter 3

As you enter the living room a lot of different smells hit you at once and they all smell way too good to be true.

"I hope you both enjoy ze meal! I made some delicious steak, I know how Alfred likes it but I didn't know how you liked it so I guessed. It also comes with some steamed whole potatoes seasoned perfectly by moi, and for your vegetable I made some seasoned green beans, and for desert I have some chocolate mousse waiting for us in ze refrigerator." Francis listed off all the delicious sounding food in a sing song-ish kind of voice as you sat down a bit bewildered. He offered you a roll and you take it with a smile.

Alfred chuckled at his friend and started to dig in immediately. You decide to follow suit and try the steak. It was still a little bloody on the inside but not too much though. You take a little bite and are bombarded with the different tastes of different spices. It really did take like a fancy restaurants steak! You try the potatoes next and they were delicious as well the texture of the potatoes were firm on the outside but soft on the in! You never expected they could be cooked like this! Now the green beans you were a bit cautious about. You take a bite and shiver in the rich taste that danced along your taste buds. You hear a soft giggle and look to see Francis smiling at you knowing full well what you were thinking as he sipped his wine. You smiled back a bit embarrassed and continued your meal. It was a bit quiet for a little while the only noise was the clinking of the silverware on the plates.

"So Mademoiselle, what brings you to New York." Francis inquired. You almost choked on your food and looked up at him. You can't really tell the truth of why you are here so, a little bit of a white lie/truth won't hurt.

"I came here for a new life! I used to live in a pretty small town and was tired of it I needed a fresh start and to get away from it all. So I chose New York." you smiled softly hoping they would not ask any further. Francis nodded and you sighed in relief inwardly. You don't think you could ever really tell them the truth, you shake your head to forget the memories and go back to smiling.

"Well what made you two decide to open a shop?" you ask and set your fork down since you were now done with your meal. They looked at each other and smiled a knowing sort of smile and then turned back you you.

"Well we have a lot of time on our hands, we decided we wanted to try something we both liked to do. I like running a business its fun and exciting and every day is a different challenge. Then Francis here loves to cook and make people happy with his cooking. He also designed the interior of the shop as well, I figured I would let him since he was French and all and knows his stuff." Alfred smirked as he saw his friend shoot him a playful glare and he leaned back in his seat.

You giggle softly at the two. You hope to become good friends with them since they both seem like very nice gentlemen. Then another question shot into your mind and you blushed a bit.

"Some umm, are you two like, together?" you murmured softly.

Francis almost spat out his drink and Alfred fell backwards out of his chair hitting his head on the floor.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! I was just curious cause you two seem so close ya know! Oh my god..." you quickly try to amend the situation and cover your face with your hands. You could feel the heat of the blush on your palms and hope they forgive you and then you hear it. They are...laughing? You look up to see them laughing like crazy and you look at them confused.

"Well we did have a short fling but that was...ages...ago. We are just good friends and have been since he was little one." Francis replied in between his laughter. Alfred nodded trying to calm his own laughter. You wiggle in your seat embarrassed as Francis left his seat and then came back with a milkshake glass full of chocolate mousse. You stare at in and grab your spoon. You take your first bite and melt. The texture of it was flawless it was light, it was fluffy, it was melt in your mouth goodness! This might as well have been made by a god and you looked to Francis with a silly little smile on your face. He smiled back knowing you meant that it tasted delicious.

~An hour or so later~

After being full from a great meal and having a wonderful dessert Francis waved goodbye and left. Alfred stretched and yawned and you yawned as well and laughed.

"Hey now yawns are contagious!" you giggled. Alfred stuck his tongue out at you and laughed and then looked at the pile of clothes that were in the corner.

"I never realized how bad I needed to wash my clothes." he sighed and rubbed his head. "Welp lucky for us the shop is closed tomorrow so we can do that and get you a bed and stuff." he continued and smiled at you.

"Wait get me a bed?! No I can not ask you to do that its really okay I promise!" You stammer over your words. This man was too kind. First a job and place to stay, food, and now he wants to get you a bed!

"Trust me it is okay and even if you say no I am going to do it anyways. Don't give me that face! It will come out of your paycheck if it makes you feel any better." he glanced at you above his glasses and you nod. If it comes out of your paycheck then you guess it would be fine then.

He tosses a towel at you and sighs. "Now you can shower first. I am going to separate my clothes for tomorrow." he turned away and started to work on the big pile. You nod and walk down the hallway and open the door to the bathroom.

You stand there in awe of it. You have never seen such a pretty bathroom! It had a tub that was sunk into the floor and the ceiling had the shower. The knobs were on the wall and you walked to them and turned it to your temperature. As that did its own thing you looked around a bit more. There was a wall mirror on one side and the counter was white marble. The sinks were silver and there were two of them, spaced out enough to were you could place all your stuff on it without bothering the other person. You turned around and saw a rack filled with towels and on it hung a blue bathrobe. Then a door to its side caught your attention and you opened it to find the toilet. You smile and nod. That was definitely a good thing to know where it was. You start to undress and set your clothes to the side. You smile and get into the shower tub and stand in the waist deep water and under the shower. It felt good on your sore body and you start to wash away all of todays troubles and worries. Then in the corner of your eye you spot something black. You turn and see a spider just watching you. You try to splash it away and it started to crawl at you and you scream. Alfred comes in and bust through the door, you stand there pointing at the spider since you had nothing to kill it yourself. Alfred nodded and got some paper scooped the spider up quickly and opened the window letting him out.

"I didn't know you were afraid of spiders _. Its kind of..." his words dropped off as he looked at you and blushed deeply.

You stood there confused for a second and then became aware that you two are in a bathroom and you are naked. You blush deeply and splash at him and sink your body under the water.

"W-well don't just stand there and stare get out!" you yell and continue to splash him.

"I-I am sorry!" he said and ran out of the bathroom his clothes now soaked.

You sigh and sit down only your head above the water. You think that is enough excitement for tonight and you can not wait to go to sleep.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! What secret are you hiding from sweet Alfred? Find out later in the next chapter maybe? Please leave a review and share with your friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

After everything cooled down you finished your shower and got out. The cold tile made you shiver a bit but you got over it quickly trying to step carefully so you didn't slip and fall. You grab your towel and dry off quickly. You wrap it around you and walk to the door and stop. What if he is outside in the living room? What if he comes walking down the hallway? You crack the door open a little.

"Hey umm...Alfred? Could you uh...could you go into your room till I can get into mine?" you ask softly.

"Um..wh- oh uh yea sure give me a moment." you heard him start the question and he got it quickly. You sigh in relief since you didn't have to explain and that was totally a good thing. You don't think you could handle much more embarrassment tonight. You hear his door click shut and you make a quick dash to your room and close the door. You sigh and turn on the light and see an air mattress and a lamp on the floor. Your eyes widen in surprise, and then you smile.

"Thank you Alfred!" you yell and you heard some laughter. You laugh as well and get out some nightclothes. You walk out to go hang the towel up back in the bathroom. As you open the door to the bathroom you see Alfred standing there, and without a shirt?! You start to get flustered and was about to apologize till you looked at his body. They were faint but they were there, scars, and quite a few of them. You lose all sense of wording as you stare at this beautifully scarred man. He turns to you and looks at you in surprise. Your face flushes more cause he is also not wearing his glasses either.

"Hey, _? Earth to _?" he questioned as he walked towards you confused. You start to panic a bit and hang the towel up quickly and murmur a quick sorry and exit the room. You could hear your heartbeat in your head and you briskly walked to your room and closed the door behind you. The time to sleep was now just so you can calm down. You crawl onto the air mattress and snuggle yourself into the blankets. What a tiring day. Tomorrow will be fun, you hope at least.

~few hours later~

You awaken in the middle of the night to a horrible sounding scream. You shot out of your bed and ran to your door flinging it open. You looked around and didn't see nothing. You shrug it off and before you shut your door you hear it again. It was coming from Alfred's room. You run to it and was about to bust in when you had a second thought and just knocked really loudly on his door.

"Alfred?! Alfred are you okay!?" you yelled through the door as you possibly could and could hear a loud thud on the other side. You reach for the door handle when the door is flung open and a almost naked Alfred is standing there with a look of terror on his face. You look at him with concern. He looks at you and grabs and holds you close crying a bit.

"T-thank you...you woke me from my nightmare." he whispered and shuddered and you pat his shoulder, reassuring him. He sat up and smiled down at you and moved you back to your room and went back to his own and closed the door. You might ask him what the nightmare was about tomorrow. After all you want to help him and stuff. You shrug it off and go to your bed and go to sleep.

~the next morning~

The smell of something really good entices you to wake up. You rub your eyes and look around wondering where you were at the moment and then it all came back to what happened yesterday. You groan and get out of bed and walk towards the delicious smell. You stumble your way down the hallway and into the living room.

"Good morning sleeping beauty! Today is going to be an amazing day!" Alfred smiled as he made breakfast. Sleeping beauty? You felt far from it, and how was he so cheery this early in the morning after what happened last night? That thought woke you up completely. You look at his smiling face and decide to hold your questions for later as you sit down at the table. He sat down a plate of scrambled eggs in front of you and a separate plate of bacon, sausage, and some pancakes. He must have gotten up fairly early to make all this. You take a pancake and some _(insert choice of bacon, sausage or both here) and put them on your plate. You two start eating enjoying some small conversation and jokes.

"Well go get dressed the shops will be opening soon and we need to get going." Alfred said as he started to clean the dishes.

You looked at him confused for a second and then remembered that you two were going shopping for a bed today and groaned. He laughed at you and shooed you away. You went to your room and dressed quickly. You come out and Alfred smiles at you and walks down the stairs. Looks like he isn't going to hear one iota of you saying that this isn't necessary.

"Lucky for us since we live in the main part of the shopping district we do not have to go far." he said as you two walked outside. The city was loud and busy and you can't believe you didn't really realize it yesterday. Alfred put his arm around you and you blushed deeply and looked up at him and he laughed seeing the confusion on your face.

"Even though this city is great it is also full of dangers so it is better to do this cause you are less likely to be targeted if you are with someone. I want you safe okay? You are my new friend and I protect my friends." he answered and smiled at you. You were shocked by the answer. You didn't think about the dangers of the city. You nodded and you two started to walk down the streets.

You enter the mattress store and look around. You should probably just get a small bed. Then you realized that Alfred was taking you to the queen sized bed area.

"H-h-hey! Wait a moment!" you stammer and try to stop him.

"A queen will be more comfortable and you will have more room to roll around." he stated and you blinked. How did he know that and he looked away a bit embarrassed and the thought hit you. He probably came to try to wake you up and saw you rolling around. Oh my god what if you were snoring! You flush in embarrassment, and nod letting him lead the way. He then pushed you on a bed and laughed. You sat up and glared and pushed him onto one. You started to laugh at his shocked face and he pushes you on another one. This one was super comfortable. You smile and kinda curl up on it snuggling into it. This was the bed. It was perfect. Alfred saw your satisfied smile and motioned to the sales man that this was the bed. He made the order for same day delivery.

"Welp we have some time before we have to be back to let the delivery people in so lets go get some lunch huh?" he asked and held out his hand. Was it already time for lunch? You look at your watch and see that it is indeed lunchtime. Time seems to be sorta lost to you when your having fun. You smile and nod grabbing his hand letting him lead you.

**look at the fun you two are having :D lets hope it stays that way! please leave a review on how you are liking it so far and share with your friends :D**


End file.
